Quantum Mistake
by Kushie
Summary: An accident in Abby's lab has life changing consequences for Tony Don't own NCIS. Be warned some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Sorry if the first Chapter seems a little long winded. It was necessary to set up the background

For the story arc.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read

Chapter One

Tony was perched on the edge of Ziva's desk. He was telling her all about his favorite

Christmas Movies.

"Of course, you will hear a lot of talk about: It's a Wonderful Life, or Meet me

in St. Louis. But I've always felt Christmas is a time for Dickens. The long dark winter nights

are just made for Ghost Stories." Jethro shook his head. "Tony and his movies.

He had one for every season of the year."

Then!

Gibbs' smile faded and he growled As for the fifth time that day Patricia Morrow had pranced

into the Bullpen. This time, she was loudly trolling out. A crude version of a well known

Christmas Carol.

The girl in question was the daughter of one of the CSUs. The woman wasn't an agent rather a

difficult to dislodge Hanger On. Some people muttered, that she actively encouraged her daughter,

into being a nuisence . Patty's Grandfather had been Director. For five years

Before Vance and Shepherd. He'd afforded his family all manner of privileges. Privileges they

still took. One of which was the schooling of Patricia, Patty, Morrow at NCIS. She was

allegedly being home schooled by her mother. Which basically meant she came to work with her

and had, for years. Been allowed the run of the place.

Lately Vance had been trying to curtail her access to the more sensitive areas . So far without

success. In fact the mother, Lorraine, had begun to realize. She'd lost a lot of her status.

When her father had retired. Jenny Shepherd had allow things to slide. But the new Director

wasn't going to. In an attempt to forestall any major changes.

Lorraine aware Gibbs had lost a daughter, had begun trying to use Patty As a substitute

in his affections. To protect the afore-mentioned privileges. So far with little success.

Gibbs tended to just ignore the girl unless she was particularly annoying. Then he'd called

her uncle, Peter Morrow, over from his desk and insist he take the child, back downstairs.

Gibbs stood up.

"Agent Morrow!" he bellowed. Pete squirmed. He wasn't exactly a favorite of Gibbs.

Having been seconded to the MRCT After the unfortunate death of Chris Pacci. He knew

Gibbs thought he, like his sister Lorraine, been shown special favour by his father.

Ex-Director Morrow. Now Pete Morrow edged forward.

"Yes Agent Gibbs.

"How many bloody times Do I have to tell you? The Investigations Floor is no place for

children! Get her out of here!" Pete flushed and reached out to grab Patty. But she balked

"Mummy sez I'ze 'llowed. Cos she wan's me and Unca Jefwo to be fwiends."

Jethro shuddered. The girl was ten, but she talked like she was three. He glanced down at

her and snapped.

"I am not your Uncle, nor, am I ever going to be. Now get below! To the Junior Rec. Room

and stay there." The Junior Recreation Center was on the ground floor.

Patty didn't want to go there. Normally it was fine. She had the place to herself and

free use of all the toys. But it was currently the school holidays and there were a lot of other

Agent children in the play rooms. Most disliked Patricia. She was a known Tell Tale.

Frequently making up lies. To get the other children into trouble, or..

When she thought the Crèche Supervisors weren't watching. Bullying the younger kids.

Patty wailed in protest as she was dragged away

Abigail Scuito hummed to herself. It had taken three months of research. Stolen minutes,

grabbed between cases, or in the middle of the night. But she and Tim Mcgee had finally succeeded.

The were almost ready to test their new invention. If it worked? It would revolutionize the whole

concept of crime detection. Samples would be analyzed in seconds instead of hours.

Abby loved the concept of Quantum Mechanics. Tim, ever the cautious one, was monitoring the

small nuclear pile, they'd created By fusing Caesium and Fluorine. Abby thumbed her intercom.

"We're ready to try it Gibbs!" The whole team trooped down to her lab

For the Grand Premiere of her Quantum Digital Mass Spectrometer. (QDMS) Tim made a small

speech about scientific progress and great leaps forward. Then Abby leaned down and pressed the

activation button. There was a small hum and a series of lights, on a front panel. Began to light up

one after another. as the power charger was initiated. Gibbs began to smile and gave Abby a

congratulationary hug. He nodded to Tim acknowledging his contribution as well.

Suddenly! without warning.

The lights in the lab began to flicker and the ground beneath their feet began to shake

"It's an Earth Quake!" Tim cried out. The assemblage scattered taking shelter under tables

and in doorways. Tony, taken by surprise, stumbled against the QDMS.

The rumble of the seismic activity reached an ear piercing crescendo. The table supporting the

machine collapsed throwing the machine to the floor. As it struck, it exploded!

"Tony!" yelled Gibbs. Above the screeching tectonic plates. As abruptly as it began the

shaking and rumbling ceased. The smoke that had filled the lab began to dissipate.

Tim and Ziva used extinguishers to put out the fires. Abby crawled out from under a desk.

Her lab was in disarray. But that wasn't what shocked her or the others. It was what

lying crumpled amid the chaotic, shattered, remains of the QDMS.

Ziva was the first to find her voice.

"Shades of Gehenna?" She inhaled shocked but also slightly amazed. "What has that thing done to

Tony?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb,

instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read

Chapter Two

Tony struggled to his feet, coughing. All he could hear was a loud ringing, in his ears.

As it faded, he became aware That everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he looked from face to face then down at the remains of Abby's beautiful

invention. "Hey! I never touched it. It's not my fault. It was an Earth Quake."

They still all gaped at him. Their mouths open and their eyes wide.

"What? What? Why are you all staring at me? As if I've grown antlers and a

bright red nose." Abby gathered her wits

"Tony!" she whispered "Oh Tony! I'm so sorry!"

"Why? What exactly is wrong with me?" Jethro inhaled. He steered Tony carefully,

gently into Abby's private rest room. Tony was beginning to feel slightly scared. Jethro turned

him to face the mirror. Tony's stomach cramped, painfully. A stranger stared back at him

He raised a hand to touch his hair then peered closely into the glass.

"What's happened to me?"

"I don't know son," Tim had followed them. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. "Tim?"

He blushed and coughed embarrassed

"I'm not completely sure. The physics surrounding Quantum Mechanics are still not

fully understood. But it has been postulated. That direct contact with an Expanding

Quantum bubble, could affect matter at a sub-atomic level."

At that moment Ducky's voice came over the PA System Asking how many

were injured. Gibbs walked to the intercom on the wall and pressed the talk button.

"I'm bringing Dinozzo down to you Ducks. He was caught in an explosion."

"How bad is he?"

"Truthfully I have no idea. You'll need to see this for yourself. To make any sort

of assessment." Gibbs looked to Tim. "Get up to the director's office and tell him

what's happened," he saw the girls hovering in the doorway.

"The rest of you . Go home! There's not anything else we can do Until the

Fire Service says the building is safe."

Tony was starting to shake. Gibbs was trying hard not to show, the horror and fear.

That he felt. But inside his mind was reeling. "Tony! His beautiful Tony!"

He seemed okay But! Who could tell how this was going to affect him? In say;

Just five minutes?

Ducky was expecting a seriously injured adult.

Not a bewildered white haired, pink eyed stranger. But as Jethro led the man closer.

Ducky's mouth fell open

"Anthony? Jethro? Is this some sort of Christmas Prank?" His face grew cross. "Really

Jethro. I'm surprised at you. Especially since We're all reeling from the Earth Quake."

"It's not a prank Duck. Abby's 'Quantic Doo Dah Thing' exploded. Tony was right beside

it. When it blew." The Doctor turned very pale and looked back at Tony.

"You can fix this right Duck? Make me how I was?"

"This can't be real!" Jimmy Palmer pinched himself. To check he wasn't dreaming.

"Clearly Mr Palmer It is!" Vance was covered in dust and grime but miraculously

unhurt. In fact throughout the whole building. Tony was the only casualty.

"What can you tell us Doctor Mallard?"

"At this juncture not a lot. I'm going to need time to analyze his DNA

From before the accident and now." Ducky gave himself a mental shake.

This was all new to him. In his day Chemistry and Physics had been a lot more mundane.

Chemicals were used to create Vaccines. DNA was new and still in it's infancy Likewise

Quantum Mechanics.. He tried to keep calm. For Tony's sake. He had to think rationally.

Yes! Poor old Doctor Mallard would have to learn a whole new field. But first they had to

discuss Tony's condition in the short term. Aloud he said.

"Until we were certain Tony's stable. He's going to have to be stringently monitored."

"What? No! It's Christmas! I'm going to a party. The brunette two floors below me In

my apartment building, has invited the whole block." He looked at Jethro "Gibbs?"

But his boss turned to Ducky. "He can stay with me."

"UH!" Tony looked horrified at the prospect.

"No! Really I feel fine. I'll just dye my hair and wear dark glasses. Everyone will think

I'm acting cool." Ducky shook his head

"I'm sorry Anthony But I have to veto all parties for the foreseeable future," he addressed Jethro

"And no junk food. Proper meat and vegetables. No alcohol or coffee. Herbal tea

or better still fresh milk."

"You have got to be kidding me,"

"Zip it Dinozzo or you'll be finding a switch in your Santa Sack."

"Santa Sack? Don't you bloody dare!" He slid of the examining table. "No! I'm going home

I'm going to Michelle's party and then I'm going to spend Christmas day Having a full on

X-Men feste. I've just bought the complete set. Director's Cut Edition with unseen footage

and extra scenes." Jethro suppressed his grin as Tony stamped his foot.

He placed a hand on his agitated friend.

"We'll stop by your place to pick up some clothes. You can bring your DVDs too. But!

Doctor Mallard is correct. You cannot be alone. Not until we at least have some

understanding of what's happened to you?" He paused, winced then added. "Suppose you

experience some more changes while you are on your own? Life threatening ones."

Tony pouted He knew Gibbs was right. But why did these things always happen to him? and

on Christmas Eve. The Christmas Eve he'd been looking forward to. The day he had a chance

to finally chat up a gorgeous female. He'd been trying to get Michelle Watson, to go out with

him for months. His shoulders slumped and a glum look spread all over his face.

"It won't be that bad Dinozzo. I have been told I do a pretty impressive Christmas Dinner

"I was gonna have Pizza. My local Take Out. Does them just right. They know my

favorite toppings."

"I'm sorry Tony! No Pizza."

"Oh God! No alcohol! No coffee! No Pizza. How much worse is this going to get?"

Jethro felt incredibly sorry for him. Then he remembered his mother. When he'd been a child.

She'd always made a special non-alcoholic Egg nog just for him. To this day, Gibbs still

made eggnog her way at Christmas. He gave a sad sort of smile.

"Come on son!" he touched Tony's arm. "The sooner we get you home the happier I'll be."

Ducky gave Jethro some last minute instructions But a few minutes later. Gibbs, with a

still very despondent Tony were on the road.

Vance went upstairs and summoned his Chief of Security. Together they began to go over

the security footage. To try and figure out what had gone wrong.

Tim was seen carefully calibrating the machine. Then he and Abby went into her closed office

To compare notes. With the door closed. They didn't see Patty Matthews skip in. Didn't see

her mix several different chemical bottles around. Changing labels, or rifle through an evidence box.

Actually stealing a bagged watch. But these things were minor in comparison To what she did next

Patty was seen to bend over the QDMS and twirl the dials. Totally disrupting Tim's careful calculations.

Then Patty looked up and round. Hurriedly she ran out of the Lab Just as Abby and Tim emerged

To call everyone down To witness the first experiment.

Vance and Simmons stared at the Plasma Disbelief mirrored on both their faces.

"The stupid meddling kid!" Vance was furious. He looked to Harry.

"Get Agent Matthews and his brat in here Stat!"

Half an hour later. Pete, Lorraine and Patty were summoned into the Director's office.

"What is this about sir?" Pete asked.

"It's about your unruly brat. Meddling with equipment and causing a major disaster!

"Pardon!" Vance didn't bother with words He just ran the tape.

"Oh my God!" Lorraine went cold all over. As she realized there had been a good twenty minutes

earlier that morning When she'd lost Patty. But she'd never even considered her daughter would do

something so idiotic. Patty been warned over and over. To never touch or tamper with equipment

"Fifty thousand dollars wasted. An entire lab that needs rebuilding and a valuable agent compromised."

He glared at Patty "And I want the evidence you stole returned within half an hour." Patty began crying.

"It weren't me! I didn't do noffin!"

"For goodness sake Patty," Pete lost his temper and pointed at the screen "It was you.

There is the proof For everyone to see. So stop lying for once and tell me where that watch is."

"I ain't got it. I didn't take anyfing." The security chief pushed Pete aside and before Lorraine could

protest. He began to search her daughter. Extracting the purloined item from Patty's pocket

A moment later. Vane looked hard at Pete.

"Agent Matthew's Your niece is hearby banned from this building and the navy yard for two weeks.

And if there is any repeat of this sort of behavior in the future I will remove her access to NCIS permanently

and you will have to make other arrangements for her. Now get her out of my sight and out of the

Navy Yard." Pete was beyond embarrassed. Lorraine was quailing. Patty was crying and still insisting.

She hadn't done anything. To prevent her being punished. Lorraine sent her to stay with her

grandfather For a few days. Mostly to give Pete time to calm down.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb,

instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read

ChapterThree

Tony grumbled and moaned as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. Gibbs followed half

grinning. But after a few seconds he paused and stared up at his SFA. His strange new hair

colour aside. Gibbs had noticed something else.

"Dinozzo! Don't you think it's about time you visited a Barber's? You're starting to look

like a Hippie!" Ahead Tony growled even louder. They reached his apartment.

He paused and looked round at his boss. Making one last, futile, plea.

"Come on Gibbs. Really I know I look a little weird. But Please! Give a guy a break.

It's Christmas. Party time." Jethro shoved him through the door. He understood how Tony felt.

But this time he couldn't give in to him. He tried to sweeten his refusal, by joking.

"It's not too late Dinozzo! There's still time for me. To call Santa and have you put on the

Naughty List." Tony blinked then burst out laughing.

"Gibbs! I've been on the Naughty List since I was eight. The year trashed my father's best ski suit."

Gibbs patted him on the back.

"Let's just make the best of it. Hurry up and pack your stuff. We've got to hit the mall for

extra supplies." Tony sighed and gave in.. He could tell he wasn't going to win.

While Tony was distracted, in his bedroom. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and warned his

other invited guest. He also made a request. There was something he desperately needed.

His Christmas Present to Tony had been a bottle, of his favorite alcoholic beverage.. That was

now inappropriate. He didn't want to make the situation any worse For the unfortunate man.

Then Jethro nervously asked.

"You sure, you're going to be okay riding the bus?" He heard the voice at the other end laugh,

and insist everything would be fine. Tony came out of his bedroom, a moment after, Gibbs

closed his cell. Jethro nodded approvingly at the two large holdalls.

"Did you remember your toothbrush?" Tony groaned

"Yeah! I've got a toothbrush."

"What about the movie, you were going to watch?" Tony patted one of the bags.

"Packed!"

"Good! Then lets get moving Before the shops are all sold out."

It was almost three in the afternoon. The midwinter sun was low in the sky. As they came out

of the Apartment Building. It struck them both full in the face. To Gibbs it was nothing

But Tony cried out!

"Urh!" and cowered back into the shade of the lobby.

"Tony?" He put his head down, embarrassed and mumbled.

"That sun's a bit fierce. It took me by surprise." He hurriedly donned his regulation sunglasses

Jethro nodded and dismissed the incident.

The supermarket was packed. It took them several minutes, just to find an empty shopping cart.

Once in the store. Gibbs made a beeline, for an aisle of soft drinks. He put several large two

litre bottles into the trolley. Tony's heart sank. It was Christmas! It was supposed to be fun.

But not for him. For him it was a Christmas with no parties, no booze and Gibbs.

This Festival promised to be as cheerless As the year his mother died.

"Do you like coconut?" Gibbs' question bought him out of his reverie.

"Eh! Yeah! I used to gorge on Coconut Ice, when I was a kid. My mum used to make me it

He fought the urge to give way to the depression. "It's been so many years. I don't think

I can even remember what it tasted like" Gibbs immediately added to backs of desiccated

coconut into the cart. They moved on. Tony gave a silent groan as he saw his boss start choosing

vegetables. Adding a huge number to the by now heavily laden trolley. Tony pushing griped.

"You know this thing already steers worse than a drunken cow. All those vegetables making it worse."

Jethro grinned round at him

"When have you ever seen a drunken cow? Are you admitting, to deliberately, forcing a defenseless

bovine to imbibe?" The idea was so ludicrous. That Tony again laughed and quipped back

"You know those old Fraternity Pledges!" Jethro chuckled. They wandered into the bakery section.

Tony frowned slightly as Gibbs picked up. A pack of five plain Pizza bases.

"Uh! Boss didn't Ducky say I couldn't have Pizza?"

"The fat and salt filled rubbish, you get from the take away, yes! But a good, old fashioned, home made

one won't do you any harm."

They waited an age at the checkout. But finally after almost an hour they staggered out

To Jethro's big, black, SUV. The groceries virtually filled his trunk. Tony had insisted

on paying for half the bill. Jethro sensed he, needed to feel like he was contributing So let him.

So had let him. As he closed the tail gate. A gust of wind suddenly sprang up. Tony's newly

whitened hair whipped around his face. Gibbs stared at it. He remembered thinking earlier,

that Tony had been lax. About visiting a Barber. But Jethro knew. It had just been brushing his

collar. Now it was straggling all over Tony's shoulders and advancing down his back. His hair was

growing at an excessive rate. It had to be related to the change he'd undergone earlier.

Gibbs doubted it was a serious side effect. Nothing a pair of scissors wouldn't cure. Although it

was not a task he relished. Gibbs knew that Dinozzo would wail louder, than any baby,

about having a home trim. Aloud to him he said.

"We've got one more stop to make." By now it was growing dark.

They were the only customers in the Garden Center It only had three trees left. Gibbs took the

biggest inwardly wishing. He'd got there a few days earlier. Tony eyed the tree. Then said

"This sure is going to be a last minute Christmas. The last tree," he laid several things on the

pay desk. "The last box of Baubles, the last packet of Tinsel, the last Angel." Jethro added

one final thing and grinning said

"The last set of Fairy Lights."

"Do you always leave everything this late?" Tony asked.

"Hey! I didn't see any decorations at your place." Tony shrugged

"It's not worth it for one." Gibbs saw a sad, almost lonely, look pass over his face.

He made a mental note to spend more time with Tony. Then he saw the astonished shop girl,

staring at him. He hurriedly thrust a wad of cash at her and started hustling Tony and cart towards

the exit. Ten feet from the door was a familiar stall. Jethro recognized it. and the old woman

manned it. She was there every year. Selling old toys and donated stock. In aid of charity.

As he always did Gibbs put his hand into his pocket. To find a few coins, for her collecting tin.

Tony paused too. Then he frowned. Clearly the woman had all but sold out. All that remained

of her stock was a very, tatty looking, stuffed cat. Sitting forlornly in the corner all by itself.

Clearly! It had been overlooked by the earlier shoppers Who'd been obviously been attracted

to newer smarter things. Tony stared at it.

"How sad? Poor old chap. To be left on the shelf at Christmas?" Gibbs turned to look at him

Slightly taken aback by the remark. Tony saw his boss donate and thought he should too.

He tucked a five dollar bill into the same collecting tin. Then he and Gibbs headed back to the car.

As they walked Jethro noticed Tony twice glance round. A suspicion began to form in his mind.

He didn't say anything as they tied the piddley little four foot tree to the top of the car. Suddenly!

Gibbs patted his breast pocket and groaned.

"Damn! I've left my wallet at the pay desk. You finish loading up. I'll only be a sec!"

He turned and ran back into the Nursery Shop. Tony tucked the last four boxes into the trunk.

Then shivered and got into the front passenger seat. Gibbs returned a few minutes later.

He opened the rear door and tucked something under the driver's seat.

"What was that?"

"You missed a bag!"

"Oh! Did you find your wallet?"

"Yeah!" The final drive to his house was completed in ten minutes.

"I'll unload and stack the gear by the door. You carry it inside!" he instructed Tony.

He accepted the chore without complaining. In truth he wanted it done. The wind was really

getting up and the smell of snow was in the air. He was so intent on carting everything inside.

He failed to notice, that Jethro didn't unload the bag. He'd tucked under his chair.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb,

instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon!

Don't like don't read

Chapter Four.

Tony and Jethro had just finished putting away the last of the food. When Gibbs heard a car

drawing up outside. He opened the front door and saw a Taxi parking. He walked across the

front yard, to give his father a hand with his luggage. Tony politely followed.

The cab driver popped the trunk. Jackson and Jethro exchanged a knowing glance

As a securely tied double thickness black plastic sack was lifted out. Jethro calmly handed it to

"Tony please take this to the garage. It's stuff for Abby's nuns' New Year Jumble Sale.

Dad promised to have a sort out, for them ages ago." The Cab driver had never seen the like of Tony.

"What is he?" he whispered as the young man obligingly carried the heavy bag away.

"He's an Albino!" Jethro repeated the word Ducky had earlier suggested, might be the resultant effect

of Abby's QDMS accident.

"Oh! I've heard of them. But I never thought I'd ever see one." The taxi man returned to unloading

the suitcases. Jackson paid his fare and gave him a whopping big tip. The man sped away.

Pleased and with a story To tell his mates.

While Tony and his dad unpacked in his two spare rooms. Jethro sneaked Tony's present, down

to his basement and hid it under his partially built boat. Until he had a quiet moment to wrap it.

Then he went out to his back garden shed. To find a pot for their tree.

Compost from the garden bin filled it. Jackson and Tony were just entering the lounge.

As Jethro, his knees bent and bowed outward, Shuffled into the parlour with the heavy pot.

He positioned the little tree to the right of the hearth. But it seemed small and insignificant

"Why don't we put it on the coffee table?" Tony suggested. Jethro agreed this was a good idea.

Jackson covered the table with a dark red velvet cloth Which made it look more festive.

Jethro and Jack made a quick supper. They all sat on the sofa and ate off trays.

Both Jethro and his father noted that Tony had a very broad smile on his face. As soon as

the sandwiches were all consumed and Tony grimacing, had slurped away the last dregs

of the Strawberry milkshake. He'd been given. Jethro grinned at his dad. Jackson took the

two coffee mugs and Tony's glass out to rinse under the faucet. When he returned,

Jethro opened the box of decorations.

"Lights first!" Jack cautioned, then to Tony explained. "This way we won't have to struggle,

to get them around. All the other tinsel and decorations later." It seemed sensible to Tony

Next the brightly shining tinsel was wound in and out between the branches. Starting at the

top and working down. Lastly Tony and Jack hung the pretty gold and red baubles on the tips of

the branches. Finally Jethro stood on a chair and top the tree off with the angel.

Jackson eyed her! That is not a very pretty fairy Jethro,"

"And she's a bit fat!" Tony laughed. "Do you think she's been pigging out, on the tree

chocolates?" Jethro tutted then

"She may look a bit homely. But! I'll have you know. She's got a very nice personality."

This made them all laugh. They stepped back to survey their work. Jethro switched on the lights.

Jackson turned out the main one and they stood and gazed at the small winking bulbs, on the tree.

Jackson gave an approving nod. Then Tony expressed What they all thought.

"It's great! The right colours too! Not like that ghastly Pink and Black thing, Abby and Ziva

put up."

"Pink and Black?" Jackson looked to Jethro.

"You know Abby. She does like to be that little bit different." Jackson shook his head.

"That's true. But you'd think at Christmas. She become more traditional."

"Abby? Traditional? Never!"

"I like ours better!" Tony was beaming at it. Secretly so did Jethro. Not that he'd ever say so to

Abby. He wouldn't want to upset her feelings. Then Tony got out his camera phone and

snapped, a picture of their tree.

"I want to have a reminder of it, to keep." Quite suddenly! He gave an enormous yawn.

"Bed! For you young man!" Jethro ordered. You've had a long hard day. Tony didn't argue.

He was truly bushed. Jethro and his dad both checked, he was sleeping peacefully

Before they left for midnight mass. He was still curled up in the same position when they returned.

Treading as softly as he could. Jethro squashed down his amusement and tip toed to the

end of Tony's bed. He looked back at his dad.

"Go on!" Jack silently mouthed, waving him closer. Jethro softly set down the sack of brightly

wrapped gifts, then crept back towards the door. Tony coughed in his sleep. Jethro froze.

But Tony only rolled over onto his other side and resumed snoring.

As they walked down stairs Jackson wondered

"How long do you reckon his hair will grow?"

"No idea! It's gone from a Crew Cut this morning. To halfway down his back.".

"His eyes are bothering him too."

"Yes! We'll have to keep the curtains closed and the lights down low. I'm going to swap my

high wattage ones. For some soft light forties. "I've got a few stored away out in the shed."

"How did you end up with those?"

"Cock up! By my supermarket. They didn't have what I ordered So sent them as a substitute."

He descended down to his basement To retrieve Tony's main present.

Jackson laughed at it.

"Are you sure, he wanted it?"

"Very! I virtually had to drag him out of that Garden Center." Smiling he wrapped the awkwardly

shaped object. It took several sheets of paper to ensure it was completely covered.

It was almost half past two in the morning by the time Jethro slumped into bed.

He kissed their photo and sent a prayer up to Shannon and Kelly

"Happy Christmas! My beautiful girls," he whispered. A moment later, sleep claimed him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Try to understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. We also capitalize a lot of words some countries don't recognize

as true nouns and don't even get me started on Predicate Verbs or the over use of

Commas. Let alone listed Adjectives.

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon!

Don't like don't read.

Chapter Five

The Grey Woods Beast! They'd called it by that name for centuries. Many had tried to rid

the valley of the monster. But still it stalked, devouring their livestock and sometimes!

If a parent was especially careless? The Beast would gorge on childhood's flesh.

But he had come at last. The one the Prophecy had spoken of.

He and he alone would free them from the curse.

It was big! A lot bigger than he'd expected, and man! What a stench. Even from ten feet

away. It's fetid breath was nauseating. His stomach churned, all the hackles on the back

of his neck, stood up. His heart thundered in his chest. Every part of his rational mind,

screamed at him, to run. He stood his ground!

"I have to hold fast! I have to stand!" he repeated to himself. "I have to protect the others.

This is my destiny. They can't harm it. Only I have the power to destroy this beast."

He glanced around. There she was Princess Bunches. Beside her stood Silver Hair

Carver of the Sacred Weapon, and behind him cowered The Elven Lord!

To his right, an arrow notched to her bow, was the Assassin From the beyond

the Eastern Sea. Sitting back in the long grass, His cat, Vinni, mewed fearfully.

He could sense it. They were all praying for him To come safely through the

ordeal and dispatch The Grey Woods Beast. To the Dark Nether World.

Where it's kind belonged.

He raised his intricately carved Staff! The Orb of Purest Amber, at it's apex, glowed.

Enraging the, ungodly, creature.

It gave an almighty roar and rushed at him. He was engulfed by it. It's stinking breath

robbing him of oxygen. It's talons closed about his throat. He fought, struggled.

Punched his way through the suffocating fur. That filled his mouth

and blocked his nose.

Tony jerked awake gasping and clawing. It was a few seconds before he realized the

monster's fur was his own hair. It was so long. It had wound itself around his throat and

filled his mouth. He scrabbled at the matting. Brushing it from his face and pulling it from

his neck. He regarded it angrily. But was relieved that it didn't seem to have grown any

longer, over night. It seemed to have halted just below his waist.

He thought back to his dream. He hadn't had the nightmare for years. Tony scowled.

His father had always dismissed his Night Frights as being caused by, a guilty conscience or

an over indulgence of some forbidden contraband. He shuddered It was as vivid as ever.

He frowned as he though of it. This time had been different. Tony realized why and had to smile.

Clearly his current life had played some part. He recognized Princess Bunches

Abby of course. Tony wondered how Gibbs would react, to being Silver Hair, and playing

second fiddle to him. Then Tony laughed aloud. Even Tim had been in it. The Elven Lord.

"Ha! Ha! Elf Lord!" Then he momentarily sobered. The Elven Lord had always featured in his

dream. Long before he ever met Tim Mcgee or learned his online Avatar was called Elf Lord.

"Blimey!" he muttered to himself. "That's one hell of a coincidence!"

He blew out a loud relieved sigh then winced. As he became a aware of the morning sun.

Even filtered by the heavy drapes It still made his eyes water and his head ache.

He automatically reached for his sunglasses. His fingers closed around his hairbrush.

Turning his back to the light He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his long mane straight

Then tied it back With the Elastic band. Gibbs had given him at supper the night before.

A thought occurred. Tony rummaged in his smaller Holdall. For the spare set of boot laces.

Experience had told him always to pack. He pulled out one lace. Then, it took him a couple

of tries to get the knack He braided his long white hair into a plait. Just as he wore in his dream.

He tied the end with the black leather string winding it round several times to keep it taut.

Finally satisfied. He rose and adjusted his dark glasses. Then picked up his wash bag

To head for the bathroom. But as he reached the end of his bed. He glanced down.

"Gi..ii..bbs!" the man in question and his father had been waiting just beyond the door.

Jethro pushed it open. He acted innocent.

"Good Morning Anthony!" then he faked surprise. "Goodness! You must have been a better

boy this year, than I thought. Just Look at the lovely big sack Santa has left him, Dad!"

"Oh my! Yes! He must have been a very good boy!" Tony groaned then he gave in and laughed.

Jethro patted him on the shoulder.

"Go and get showered. You can open your sack after breakfast." Still laughing and shaking his head.

Tony headed across the landing. As the door closed behind him. Jackson murmured.

"The first thing he put on, were his sunglasses."

"Ducky has gone away for the holiday He is spending it with an old Professor Friend in Carolina

Since Tony accident has to be kept secret. All we can do is keep him calm and happy.

If he panics, anything could happen. With his DNA newly mutated He could start having worst side

effects. " Jackson nodded and echoed his warning

"We have to keep him calm!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Try to understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. We also capitalize a lot of words some countries don't recognize

as true nouns and don't even get me started on Predicate Verbs or the over use of

Commas. Let alone listed Adjectives.

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon!

Don't like don't read.

Chapter Six

Tony had to admit Gibbs made a damn fine breakfast. The eggs were over easy, the hash browns

the right shade of tan. His bacon was crisp but not too crisp. The tomatoes were quartered to

perfection The butter lay melting on his toast. He grimaced a little at the tea. But a couple of

spoonfuls of sugar, sweetened it, and him.

"It was," Tony decided. "A pretty good start to Christmas morning!" Jack and Gibbs kept

grinning at him. Tony appreciated, that they'd closed all the curtains and put extra blankets

over them. So it was just the right ambiance for him. To see without having to rely on his glasses.

While Tony and Jack washed up. Jethro disappeared outside. Tony could hear the sound of an

axe splintering wood. Sure enough a few minutes later Gibbs appeared with an armful of logs.

Swinging from his shoulder was a strange whicker type basket filled with wood chips, twigs

and dried leaves.

"This lot should see us safely through today and tomorrow!" He beamed, then tutted

"Ain't you got them dishes done, yet Dinozzo?"

"This is the last one!" he put the platter on the draining board and tipped over the bowl

of . He watche thesoapy waterd as it drained away down the sink hole. Jackson wiped

the final plate and stacked it on the kitchen dresser. Tony borrowed his cloth to dry his hands.

"There all done!"

"Good! Now lets go see what delights, lie within the depths of your Santa Sack."

As a kid growing up Tony had never had a Christmas Stocking or Santa Sack.

His father had made it clear on the morning of his fourth year. That it was all a load of baloney.

For a moment Tony recalled that fateful morning. He'd been so excited. All the other kids at

Play Group had been talking about Santa. He remembered he'd been really good for ages

But then when he woke up. His sock was empty. His father had said he had to learn the hard

way so he'd always remember. With the exception of the year his mother died. That

Christmas stood out, as the worst one of his life. As he'd grown older Tony had realized.

It had nothing to do with him learning Santa wasn't real. More to do with his father being

a mean Son of Bitch. He came back to the present as Jackson said

"Penny for them?" Tony laughed

"I don't think they're worth that much. No his dad wasn't even worth thinking about

His presence, even in thought form, was an abhorrence on a normal day and today.

Well! Today was special. Today he had his first Santa Sack.

Tony knew he should feel silly, but he didn't. A sudden thrill of anticipation whizzed up his spine

and he sniggered. Jethro saw the look in his eye and gave a small nod. He saw the excited

gleam in Tony's eye. In fact this was the first year. Tony had even been visible during the

holiday. Normally he'd hand out his gifts last thing on Christmas Eve and then vanish until

the holiday was over. Jethro had long suspected. He didn't celebrate and not for the first

time wondered What sort of horrors Dinozzo Senior had inflicted on his son over the festive

period. That he had done something Jethro didn't doubt. But like Tony he put the unpleasant

thoughts aside and smiled. As they entered the lounge Jack put a couple of cushions on the floor

then steered Tony down onto them.

"It's tradition! You have to sit on the floor." he said firmly Jethro grinning, upended,

the large sack all around him. Tony gaped at the vast amount. He had no idea, that Jackson

had made a point of buying little extras To add to the shop sack. Jack knew from experience

That it would be filled with mostly cheap plastic things. Jethro had worked late in his basement

Carving a few extras. Things he hoped Tony would like.

"What should I open first?" he asked. Looking to the two older men for guidance.

"Always start with the first thing you saw!" Jackson advised. Tony reached for a flat shaped

packet. He began to slowly peel away the securing tape.

"Tony son!" Jack smiled. "You're supposed to just rip it open."

"Oh!" Tony grinned and did so. Unnoticed the other two frowned to each other. The sack

had been an attempt at humour. But now they could both see. It had special meaning to

Tony. Jethro shuddered. Tony was behaving as if he'd never had a Christmas Stocking before.

He didn't want to ask. But inwardly he added another spitful of bile To the pit where he held his,

angry, hated of Tony's real father. Tony didn't care that the parcel only contained a small packet of

coloring pencils. Every little thing was going to be kept. Stored away. For him touch and cherish

in the future. The next gift was a Penny Whistle. Both Jethro and his dad winced. As Tony laughed in

delight and blew it hard. Then he laid it aside and picked up something Jethro knew he'd made.

He recognized his wrapping paper.

Tony gave a sigh of awe. The cat was no bigger than an inch. But it was perfectly formed

It dangled from a leather string.

He looked up at his boss. "Glad to see Santa employs some skilled elves!" Jethro grinned.

As Dinozzo cheekily made it clear he knew. From whence it had really come. Tony put the

string over his head and tucked the cat pendant in to his shirt. Then reached for the next packet.

It took him half an hour, to work his way through the huge pile. Both Jack and Jethro noted,

how he separated the shop sack gifts

From the special things they made or purchased. Finally he reached for the last packet. As with

all the others. He ripped the paper off then gasped. Tony stared in astonishment and disbelief

At the stunning paperweight. He knew what he was looking at. The Orb was made

from pure Amber. It seemed to hold fire within it's core.

"Oh my!" he whispered then he looked up at Jethro and his dad. He gave a sly grin

"You know boss. This just begs to be placed at the top a wizard's staff!" Jethro laughed

"Not very subtle Dinozzo. But I agree! Although, I'm going to need a few days.

Remind me after the holiday." Tony shyly thanked him. Then frowned

"Hey! I thought I was supposed, to get a bag of nuts in my sack!"

"Santa knows you're allergic to nuts."

"Man! What a spoil sport? I was gonna keep 'em to chuck at the Mcgeek!"

"Probably another reason You didn't get any!" Jethro said dryly.

Tony laughed at his mock, stern expression.

"And now! It's time to get ready for Mass!" Jackson announced.

Tony had only been in a church once before, in his life. That had been for his mother's funeral

It had been a dour, depressing event. For a child of eight, to sit through.

The service he experienced that Christmas Morning was a lot different It was uplifting The hymns

soared to the rafters. The sermon spoke of God's love. Tony came out smiling.

The mass had been magical in his eyes. He felt in his left pocket.

The Amber Orb was heavy and warm. In side his shirt nestled his little wooden Christmas Cat.

He sighed happily.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Try to understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. We also capitalize a lot of words some countries don't recognize

as true nouns and don't even get me started on Predicate Verbs or the over use of

Commas. Let alone listed Adjectives.

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon!

Don't like don't read.

Chapter Seven

Jethro's Christmas lunch was everything he'd promised and more. The potatoes were roasted firm

on the outside but crunched to divine fluffiness inside. The vegetables were piled high and the bird.

The bird was perfect. Succulent, juicy and basted just right. It all swam in a sauce so delicious.

Tony truly believed it had been poured from Heaven's own Gravy Boat

Jack produced some coloured crackers. Tony pulled one with him and one with Jethro then

Jethro pulled his with Jack. The hats were silly paper crowns that didn't fit. Jethro's was too

small and perched precariously on the very top of his head. Tony's was clearly too big and kept

slipping over one eye. Only Jack seemed to have the right sized head. The jokes inside were

beyond terrible. But they all laughed. Tony peered throught the tiny plastic monocle

He'd found inside his Cracker.

"I can't see a thing!" he laughed. But in his mind he was mementarily back in his dream

He saw again his lovable old cat Vinny. Tony blinked and stared down at the little round

lens in his palm. It was the same thing his cat squinted through. Tony was slightly unnerved.

Then Jack gave a groan and thrust his toy at him. Here you do it. I can't barely see it.

Tony tucked the monocle into his pocket and spent several seconds trying to get a minute ball bearing through a

sealed maze and into an equally tiny hole. He laughed and also gave up Jethro didn't both

The pudding, that followed the roast, was superb. To avoid upsetting Tony Gibbs hadn't made

Brandy Butter. They all had clotted cram instead. Tony bit on something hard.

"Ouch!" he spat out the small round object wrapped in Aluminium foil.

"What is it?"

"You tell us!" Tony peeled away the foil and grinning held up a shiny silver nickel. he heard

of the custom of finding coins in the Christmas Pudding. But this was the first time it had ever

happened to him.

Jethro was beginning to consider getting Anthony Dinozzo Senior into a sealed room

One where he wouldn't be disturbed. He idly teased himself, with the satisfaction he'd feel'

If he was able to slowly extracted everyone of the man's teeth and finger nails with a grimy

pair of Garden Secateurs. Then he was bought out of his reverie. Tony gave a loud burp

leaned back and patted his stomach.

"Boss! That was the finest meal I've ever had. But I dread to think how many calories

I've consumed." Jethro chuckled

"For the compliment I thank you. But you sound like Abby and Ziva. Worrying about your

weight." Tony grinned

"It's just that I'm going to be here until the New Year. I doubt I'll be slim, enough to

chase villains, again. Before next June."

Jack and Jethro cleared away the remnants of the meal. They sent Tony into the best parlour.

He stood sipping warm coffee and staring at their tree. After a while his eyes drifted down to

the stack of presents. He saw the ones he'd given Jethro both for himself and for Jack.

But Tony noted there were others addressed to him. He felt a little warm tickle inside

As he realised his boss had collected all the gifts for him from his co-workers.

Tony started to feel excited again. One in particular enticed him. It was the biggest under

the tree and had his name on it. He bent down to feel around it then

**Smack**!

"Ow! he yelped and jumped in surprise. Instantly spinning round and covering his backside

with both hands. Jack wagged a stern finger at him.

"No touching or squeezing. we don't want you guessing what's inside. It has to be a surprise."

Tony blushed then grinned sheepishly. His boss entered wiping his hands down his trouser legs.

"Can't wait eh? Tony!" he nodded to his father.

"I guess we'd better start then and put the poor boy out of his misery.

TBC

A/N

Sorry It's a bit short. Just want to keep you hanging on a bit longer. After all It is Christmas (Nearly)


	8. Chapter 8

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Try to understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. We also capitalise a lot of words some countries don't recognise

as true nouns and don't even get me started on Predicate Verbs or the over use of

Commas. Let alone listed Adjectives.

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon!

Don't like don't read.

Chapter Eight: Gifts Revealed

Tony sat down on the same cushions, he'd occupied earlier. Jethro, chuckling, positioned

himself beside the tree. He leaned forward and peered at the stack of presents.

"Okay! Here we go and the first one is for.. Oh! Me actually!" He ripped the paper off,

laughed the shook his head.

"As ever Abby!" Tony grinned at the little figurine. It was a tiny bear. Clearly home made,

as it was wearing a replica NCIS Jacket and holding a coffee cup. It's fur was grey and it

sported a bandage on it's head

"I think it's supposed to be you boss."

"Are you saying Abby thinks I'm an old bear with a sore head?"

"Only when the coffee machine's broken!" Tony joked. Making Gibbs again laugh.

The next present was for Jack. He too had a little hand crafted bear. This one was wearing

an apron and carrying a miniature basket, filled with produce.

"I think Abigail has been hiding her talent." The older man commented. Eyeing the bear with

an experienced air. Jethro guessed that there had to be a bear for Tony. He pushed aside a

large flat parcel and found the right shaped one. Tony gently opened his gift from Abby.

As expected it to was a bear figurine. This one holding a megaphone in one hand

and a movie reel in the other. Tony adored it. He like Jack appreciated the workmanship

and time spent making, a gift so specific to him. Then!

Tony saw Jethro's hand settle on his gift to him and he fought. To keep from smirking.

"Honey Dust? Dinozzo!" He couldn't hold it in any longer and roared with laughter.

Finally! Still coughing with merriment. He managed to instruct.

"Open it boss!" Jethro did, then chuckled. Hidden inside the large packet was not a

girlie present But! A bottle of his favourite bourbon. Jack thought the prank amusing

and very Tony!"

The next gifts were clearly from Tim. Ever the one, to try and improve his co-workers

They each had a book. Gibbs sighed and held up Computers for Dummies.

Jack smiled. Tim had been especially thoughtful in choosing his tome. It was a history

book. Village Shops Through The ages. Tony was astonished by his.

"Bela Lugosi! Cool! My all time, favourite film, Ghoul!"

Ziva had played it safe. All three men had socks from her. Ducky like Tim had opted

for books. This time all the same. The Home First Aider! Palmer had followed Tony's

lead and they all opened, A small wooden keg of Brandy.

"What no Saint Bernard?" Tony quipped, Pretending to search through the, ever growing,

pile of gaudy paper. They took a break. Tony frowned as Jethro held out a small flute

of yellow liquid to him.

"Egg Nog? Eh Boss Didn't Ducky say.."

"It's not alcoholic son. This is an old family recipe. Coconut, Cream, Lemonade and

yes! A little whipped egg." Tony accepted the glass and sipped

"Oh! Wow! Boss this is divine."

"Thought you'd like it." Tony did. But as soon as he'd down the delicious beverage, Tony's

gaze strayed, hopefully, back to the presents. Only a few remained now.

Jack's present to his son was a thick, black woollen coat. Perfect for wearing out

to crime scenes. Jethro tried it on.

"Ducky will approve of this. He's always saying. I'm not properly dressed for Virginian winters."

Jack smiled pleased by his grateful speech. He then passed his gift to Tony .

"Oh! Excellent!" the younger man enthused. It's almost the partner of Tim's book."

It was too. This one however focused on the Heroes of Films. Tony spent several minutes

flicking through and admiring the photos. He didn't need to read the passages under them.

He virtually recognised every one. Finally though he laid the book aside. He saw a smile ghost

over Jack's face and him, give Jethro a small nod. It was time for Tony to get his

final present.

Jethro gently lifted it out from under the tree. Passing it first to his father Who reverently laid it

in Tony's arms. He sensed this was special. His heart gave an unexpected, excited thud.

"What is it? It's soft? A coat like yours?"

"Open it son!" Gibbs half whispered. His voice soft, almost fatherly. Tony bit his lip and,

slowly now. Began to peel, the coloured tape, off the paper. It fell open to reveal

"Vinni!" Tony breathed His eyes filled with tears that cascaded down his face.

"Don't you like him I thought you would," Jethro felt a cold panic clutch at his bowels

"Boss! I love him. This is the most wonderful present I've ever been given. It's my Vinni.

My lost Vinni!"

"Vinni?" Jack enquired "Your lost Vinni?"

"The last birthday before my mum died. She bought me a cat puppet. Just like this one.

I called it Vinni. I loved it to bits. When she died. I cried into it for a week.

I was on my Dad's yacht. He said I was weak and pathetic. Mum was gone and clinging to a

stupid stuffed cat was Sissy." He threw my Vinni overboard. Tony's voice became bleak

"I remember watching him being washed away. Part of me always hoped he was saved. That

some how he found his way to another boat and was rescued." He sniffed and swallowed the

hard painful lump in his throat. "Then yesterday! In the garden centre. When I saw him on that stall.

I wanted to buy him. Run away with him But I couldn't bring myself to say it. I even dreamt about

him last night." Jack put an arm around the young man. In his mind, he saw a distraught, bereaved, child.

Watching the last part of his mother ripped away from him.

Jethro just wished he could put a bullet in the brain of the cruel brute. He couldn't think of Tony's

father as a man. He wasn't fit, to even be classed, as a member of the human race.

He was lower than the lowest slime That oozed from the sewers. Tony wiped his face and began to

smile. He slid his hand into the puppet and stroked it's head

"Welcome back Vinni!" He snuggled the pet to his left cheek and smiled. A truly happy smile.

Jethro inhaled, put away his anger, and brightly said.

"I think hot Coffee and Mince Pies are in order. All this unwrappinghas made me hungry."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Try to understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. We also capitalise a lot of words some countries don't recognise

as true nouns and don't even get me started on Predicate Verbs or the over use of

Commas. Let alone listed Adjectives.

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon!

Don't like don't read.

Chapter Nine: A Happy Holiday.

While Tony and Jethro cleared away the remains of the wrapping paper. Jack brewed a

pot of fresh coffee, made Tony a new milkshake, then lifted, the tray of generously filled

mince pies, out of the oven. Once they'd all returned to the lounge. Gibbs switched on his tv and

Tony slid the first of his X-Men films in to the DVD player. They all settled down to watch the movie.

For once Tony didn't give a running commentary. He slouched back on the sofa, with his feet up

on the cushioned footstool. Jethro exchanged a satisfied glance with his father.

Tony had his puppet on his right hand and as he stared at the television. He continuously stroked the

cat with his left. The whole atmosphere was warm and peaceful. Jethro silently mused " His strange

new persona aside. Tony has never looked so relaxed or so content." Jack however noticed that the

little plastic monocle Tony had found in his cracker was now covering the cat's left eye. It seemed to

fit precisely into the puppet's eye socket without falling out, Not even when Tony shifted his position

slightly, to reach for another pie.

They had turkey sandwiches for supper. Eating off their laps in the lounge. Tony tried to stab a

pickled onion with his fork. He failed and it shot off his plate straight into the fire. Where it hissed

and popped, before exploding and whizzing up the chimney. The other two laughed and Jethro joked

"I don't know how you ever catch felons Anthony. You can't even hold onto a pickled onion."

He blushed then joined in the laughter.

He had his dream again, that night. Only this time, something was different. Instead of mewing fearfully

From an unreachable distance. Vinni rode, in satchel that hung from his shoulder.

The creature had changed too. It didn't seem able to come close. As Tony raised his staff, it shied

back roaring in pain. It's arms raised, as if to protect itself, from the fire. The Amber now flashed.

Silver Hair had changed too. He was Standing at Tony's shoulder as his equal. Princess Bunches

still lurked behind. But she now seemed to be speaking an invocation, from some sort of holy book.

The Elven Lord and the Eastern Assassin were quietly moving within the trees. Clearly seeking to

out flank the monster.

Tony sat up suddenly. He shivered! It was still dark. His small travel alarm clock told him

It was a few minutes past midnight. Tony shivered again. He frowned This time the dream had been

different. A lot different! It was almost as if the team, together had defeated the Grey Woods Beast.

Tony pondered this new development.

Outside an owl screeched, startling him. Tony was sure he read somewhere. That, some cultures

considered the owl to be a bird of omen. For a second Tony felt as if the darkness was closing in

on him. His breath quickened, fear bubbled up. But then!

He sensed more than saw Vinni, perched on the small bed side table. He reached for his cat and

touched the small carved replica at his throat. He gained comfort from them and the Amber Paperweight

Even in the darkened room, it glowed, as if lit by some inner light Tony moved it closer, to a point

Where he could see it laying down. Then drawing Vinni to his chest, he wrapped his right arm

around the puppet and with a sigh slid back down onto the pillows. The sigh became

a low snore. Tony slept!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Ten

The remainder of the holiday passed pleasantly. Tony watched the rest of his X-Men films,

as well as A Wonderful Life. Jack insisted, it was a Gibbs' family tradition So was Meet

Me in Saint Louis. Tony even got to watch a fairly spooky version of Scrooge. But all

the time both Jethro and his father were conscious, of how attached he had become to Vinni?

Although they also noted he liked his paper weight near. Prompting Gibbs to

remember his promise. On the Twenty Eighth, leaving his Father and Tony playing cards

He spent the day in his workshop. Where he carved an amazing staff, Both Tony and

Jack were astounded by the stunning artistry of the creation. It was a little over two foot long.

It's lowest end curved to a point of smooth polished wood. Tony moved his hand up feeling

the smoothness change A small knot had been fashion into a lip. Above it the wooden had

been ridged to make a comfortable holding point. The positioning of the handle balanced out

the whole length and counterweighted The detailing further along it's length. Tony lifted it upright.

Holding it at the ridged point, he traced a finger upwards. Probing the clever hollow beyond

the handle.

"How did you get that little wooden ball in there?" He peered into the cage. The

small spheroid rolled about, freely, within it. "I can't see where you cut the wood or the glue."

"That's because he didn't!" Jack said. "It's an old woodcarver's trick. That ball is

actually part of the original branch." Tony's mouth flopped opened in awe. He stared at the

slightly amused Gibbs.

"You made the ball inside?" Jethro nodded "Without cutting the wood?"

"Yep!"

"That is completely Major!" Gibbs chuckled. Tony then saw that above the caged ball were

two loose rings. That encircled the wand's stem

"Are these cut from the same bit of wood too?" Jethro nodded "And the Gnomes and Tree

above them?"

"Yes! It's all made from one solid piece." Tony's eyes shone his appreciation.

"It's more than a work of art," he murmured stroking his hand over the Gnomes. Each one sat on

it's own little Toadstool. "I think you have more talent than Da Vinci and all the painters of old."

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it."

"I don't just like it boss. I love it. Man! When I show this to Abby..." Jethro smiled.

He had even spiraled a wooden crown on the top. For Tony to secure his Amber Orb, in.

Although Jethro made sure he first coated the base of the weight in a very strong water proof adhesive.

Ensuring it wouldn't come loose and fall out. Tony spent the whole evening just saying

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Over and over.

He had the dream again that night. But now his staff was the one Gibbs had given him.

TBC

**A/N: A little short but a necessary part of the tale.**


	11. Chapter 11

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Eleven

The MCRT team returned to work on the Second of January. Ziva had spent the holiday with

Abby. They giggled conspiratorially over the secret mischief's, they'd indulged in.

Tim came in wearing a knitted hat, glove, and scarf set. All three parts matched

Tim blushed as Abby nodded at his new clothes.

"They look warm?"

"Present from my Gran, and with that blizzard blowing, outside. I'm really glad of them. "

Tony entered. He wished them all

"Happy New Year Everyone! Did we all have a good Christmas?" He got a chorus of

"Yes! Great! Wonderful!"

"What about you Tony?" Abby asked nervously

"I had the best the best Christmas of my life." Jethro was just coming out of the lift.

Tony's words made his lips curl up and his eyes soften. Particularly as Tony added "Gibbs and

his Dad, spoiled me rotten." He lifted Vinni out of his rucksack. The others blinked in surprise

At how lovingly he handled it. "This is Vinni," he told them. Jethro's other gift, as expected had

Abby cooing with envy and begging for one of her own.. Ziva ran her hand over the staff and the

golden orb atop it.

"It seems tobe on fire inside," she murmured turning it, to catch the light. Someone else was

interested in Tony's presents. Unnoticed Patty lurked in the shadows, beneath the stairs,

Leading to the mezzanine deck. She wasn't much interested in the staff. Her eye rested upon Vinni.

For although the cat was old. It was still big and impressive.

**Patty wanted it! Desired it! Was going to have it! **She sat down in her hidden sanctum and watched

Waited for her chance. She knew it would come. She didn't have to wait long.

Ducky, back from his holiday was anxious to check on Tony. Jethro had kept him updated over the

week away, by Cell. He'd reported Tony's excessive hair growth and weakened eyes

But now, the Doctor wanted to give the young man a proper examination So he could make a

full assessment, as too how compromised Tony had been, by the accident? Vance also wanted

to know, just how much damage had been done and what steps needed to be taken

To ensure Tony didn't get any worse? For the most part Tony submitted to the good Doctor's

probing without much complaint. Except for when he had to remove his glasses. Ducky's

Pen Light made him cry out and shy away from the small torch. Jethro put a reassuring hand on

Tony's arm. Half to calm him, but also to hold him still. Ducky had to be able to see

the full extent of the damage to his sight. Ducky grimaced then looked to Gibbs and Vance.

"Well! It's actually not as bad as we feared. His blood pressure, temperature and reflexes seem

unaffected. As far as I can tell apart from the actual physical mutation. The only real problem seems

to be Tony's eyes. He has become a trifle photo-sensitive."

Which means what exactly?" Vance asked in a clipped tone.

"He will have to wear dark glasses whenever he goes outside and off course a high factor

sun block. Albinos tend to burn very easily. In fact," he looked round at Tony. "From now on,

when you go outside, I'd like you to wear cotton or leather gloves." Tony didn't object to this.

"I am also going, to get an Optician friend of mine over To determine the exact the strength of polarized

lens. You're going to need."

"What about his hair?" Jethro asked.

"During the course of the holidays I took the opportunity to read up both on the effects of

Quantum Exposure and Albinos. I have learned long hair is common in other Albinos.

So! I'd advise against trimming it. I suspect so long as Tony doesn't cut it. It will remain static just

below his waist." he glanced back at the Agent. "Did you shave this morning?" Tony blushed crimson.

"No! I haven't shaved since it happened. It's like my hair grows. But my beard doesn't."

"That too is normal for your kind."

"My kind?" Tony echoed. "Are you saying this is permanent?" Ducky gave a sad nod.

"Great! I'm destined to wander the Earth looking like a blind Father Christmas."

Jethro grinned at the gripe. He suspected it wouldn't be long before Tony was milking his unusual

appearance, To gain the favor of the ladies. So that was that!

Apart from having to wear gloves, dark glasses and stay away from bright light. Tony had escaped the

explosion with relatively minor injuries. Of course Ducky was going to keep a close eye on him. But

beyond that. He was declared fit for duty. He and Jethro rode the elevator back to the fourth floor

and the MCRT.

"I'm going to assign you a new desk!" Jethro said in the lift. "There's one free just behind me. It's shaded

and further away from the windows."

"Thanks!" Tony said. "They walked out of the lift and into the bullpen. Tony went to his desk to begin

collecting his stuff together. Prior to swapping desks. As he did so. A niggle began at the back of his mind.

Something was off. Not right! Something was missing

Comprehension dawned!

"Where's Vinni?" he looked under his desk and behind his chair then louder "Where's my Vinni!"

he began to panic

"Where's my Vinni! Boss! I've lost Vinni! I've lost my Vinni!

Vinni!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Quantum Mistake

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Eleven

"Where's my Vinni? Where's my Vinni?" Tony repeated over and over. His voice rising

as he began to panic at it's disappearance. "Where's my Vinni! Boss! I've lost

Vinni! I've lost my Vinni!" Jethro walked over

"It's all right Tony! We'll find it," he tried to calm, the almost hysterical agent. Inwardly he

was shocked. Ducky had said, that the mutation, had caused some kind of chemical imbalance in

Tony's brain. But it was manifesting itself in a very emotional manner. Gibbs glanced under

Tony's desk and ran an eye over the immediate local area. Then he raised his head and asked

"Ziva? Tim? Have either of you seen his cat?"

"I have been down in the lab with Abby for the last half an hour!" Ziva reported. Jethro looked to Tim

"I was over in the Mechanic's bay. I'm having car trouble Old Ned promised to take a look

under the hood, for me."

"Okay! Then It's clear that Tony's cat isn't here. So we need to consider other options.

Mcgee pull down the security footage from the cameras." His hands flew over his keyboard.

"Up on the plasma!" Jethro ordered as soon as Tim said he had access. "Run it back an hour!"

Tony was breathing hard. He chewed anxiously at the tip of his plait. Jethro noted this and gently

tugged the braid from between his teeth. The Plasma flickered to life. Jethro noted.

Ziva was the first to leave the bullpen. A few minutes later, Tim, having picked up his car keys

also walked out. Leaving the area deserted. Then as they watched a small figure was

seen to crawl out from under the stairs. A tic jumped in Jethro's cheek as he saw Patricia Morrow

run across to Tony's desk. Snatch up the orange cat and then dash away, to the lifts with her prize.

"Urh!" Tony inhaled. "The thieving little..." Jethro laid a hand on his arm.

"You will remain here I will sort this out."

"And I'm going to help you," Vance spoke from behind. "That young lady's thievery and

meddling have gone on, quite long enough. It's time she learned a sharp lesson." He looked round

"Agent Mcgee, get Agent Dinozzo a coffee. Agent David you are tasked with protecting him

Until Agent Gibbs and I return." Ziva understood. Tony had to be protected from himself.

Left alone, in such an agitated state. He could very easily do something drastic.

Jethro saw a another horrified face staring at the plasma.

"Agent Peter Morrow You will accompany us!" he growled. Pete swallowed. A churning pit

formed in his stomach. He knew Patty wasn't even supposed to be in the office.

She still had another week of suspension to serve. He'd warned Lorraine to keep her

quiet and out of sight

Down below the light fingered girl was admired the toy She'd so blatantly purloined.

"Isn't it fab mummy?"

"Yes dear! It's very nice, but are you sure you weren't seen. Nobody was up there and any way,

who cares? I'm special I have to have everyfing I wanz."

"Well! Just so long as you weren't seen That's all right then."

"But I can keep it can't I mummy?"

"Of course you can! If anyone asks we'll say Nana made it for you when you was born. After all whose

going to believe Dinozzo. Why would that, stinking, Mutant have such an expensive toy?"

She was unaware of the three men entering. Jethro didn't bother bandying words. He strode

straight over to Patty and wrenched Vinni from her hand.

"That does not belong to you."

"Waaagh!," she started to howl. "It does too! It does! It does! Don't it mummy?"

"Of course it does! Jethro what is this about? Give Patty back her cat. It is extremely precious to her.

Her Nana made it for her when she was born." Pete behind, cringed at prevarication.

"You are a liar!" Jethro snapped "And she is a thief."

"What Jethro how can you say such things. The only thief in this office is Dinozzo. Stealing a child's

toy. It's worse than taking candy from a baby."

"I repeat you are a liar and she is a thief. And I can prove it!" he snapped Before she could refute

the truth. He opened his wallet and removed a small photo. It was of Tony. Taken on

Christmas morning. In it he was smiling and holding Vinni."

"He could have faked that!" Lorraine snapped. "God you're so gullible Jethro!"

"It is not a fake I took that picture and this," he extracted a second thing from his wallet.

"Is a receipt from the Charity stall Where I bought the cat." Lorraine swallowed then bluffed.

"Why on Earth would you buy a grown man a toy? It's not right Patty is the child here.

She must have it." Vance could scarcely believe his ears. But Gibbs wasn't swayed.

"Firstly Ms. Morrow What I buy for my Agents is none of your business? But since you ask.

Agent Dinozzo couldn't have the original present I purchased for him as it was alcoholic.

His present condition prevents him drinking." He scowled at her. "A condition your

meddling brat caused." Lorraine changed her tactics. She placed a hand on Jethro's arm and

pressed up against him. Rubbing her breasts along his torso in a provocative manner

"Darling Jethro! Come now Let's not Quarrel. Dinozzo's just some weirdo mutant.

He doesn't matter. Patty adores you and I know that deep down You want to make her happy.

She must have the puppet." Jethro thrust her backward.

"Get your hands off me! You forward Trollop!" Vance then spoke

"And henceforth Ms. Morrow You will address Gibbs by his full title. Assistant Director!"

Lorraine blinked

"Assis.." Suddenly she remembered all the times, Jethro had stood in as Director,

for Jenny Shepherd and even, for her father. On one occasion. Vance hadn't finished

He spun round and berated Pete.

"And you Agent will explain to me. What that girl is doing in this building? I distinctly

remember, suspending her access For two weeks."

"Patty has to come with me," Lorraine blustered. She is home schooled here. My father

Director Morrow allowed it." Vance suddenly played his ace. He looked to Gibbs.

"It has come to my notice, that there is insufficient work here. For two Forensic Operatives.

"Miss Scuito is senior," Jethro gleefully replied.

"Yes she is and she is fully qualified." Lorraine began to grow nervous. Vance looked back

at her "We don't need you, but I understand there is an opening at the local PD lab for an

unqualified Laboratory assistant. I shall contact the head CSI Adam Brent and recommend you."

Lorriane blanched

"But that place has no facilities for children. What will happen to Patty?"

"I suggest you enroll her in your nearest state school," his voice took on a bored tone.

"Just like every other child in the country," His face hardened. "Including my own three."

"Jethro! Darling! Sweetheart!" she wailed desperately

"Assistant Director Gibbs!" he corrected sharply. Then he too turned to Pete.

"And I did not agree to have you on my team. So that you could abuse the position and collude with

your ghastly family. To enrich yourselves, at the expense of the other Agents.

Vance suddenly wanted rid of the whole brood and so added.

"And as you know Agent Morrow. The Sea Hawk is still without an Agent Afloat." Pete

now turned ashen. He understood the threat well enough. But it wasn't a threat.

"She ships out at Ten Am on Monday. Make sure you are on board. I do not want the expense of

having to fly you out, to her later!" Vance and Gibes then both strode out.

"Aarrgh! Aargh Waa! I wanz my kitty cat! Mummy! I wanz it!"

Patty's howls faded as the two men entered the lift. They exchanged grins. Neither said anything

But they both know. They were finally free of the nepotistic family.

Tony was pacing up and down. He chewed his plait and looked desperately at towards the elevators.

Then finally he heard it rising. He dashed forward. Even before the doors were fully open,

he was trying to peer in.

"Boss? Did you find him. Did you find Vinni?"

"Yes Tony! Here he is safe and sound!" he handed Vinni back to it's true owner. Vance didn't bat

an eyelid, as Tony hugged the toy, to his face, then began stroking and crooning to it.

Doctor Mallard had warned him. Anthony Dinozzo had been traumatized by his experiences. Over the

previous few years. What with being shot, trapped in a metal shipping container and having the plague.

This latest accident had been the icing on the cake. Ducky said

It could be many weeks Before Tony's normal exuberant personality reasserted itself.

Both Directors understood. Tony had to be given time to recover. He would also need to be

coddled and protected. Especially out in the field.

Vance returned upstairs to his office. He had barely, had time to sit down. Before his PA

informed him that she had Ex-Director Morrow on the phone. Vance grinned. He'd been expecting the call.

He gave the Ex-director time To state his grievances about the 'appalling' treatment of his daughter, son

and most specifically his 'Beautiful, Sweet, Grand daughter.' Stating the theft of her favorite toy.

Vance let rip. He made it clear that he was now head of NCIS and told the man the truth about Patricia.

"I don't care how long you were Director here?" He bellowed down the telephone. "I will not tolerate;

Bullying, theft and outright prostitution in my office." Morrow instantly tried to threaten

"I shall complain to the Secretary of the Navy!"

"Go ahead! I have both documentary and video evidence to back up my claims and

If you persist I'll fire the pair of them." He slammed the phone down then allowed himself

A very smug smile.

He and SecNav were very old friends. They'd gone through FLETC and Quantico together.

They even belonged to the same club. If Morrow did complain? His petitions would fall on deaf ears.

Jethro watched Tony, for the rest of the morning. He didn't put Vinni down once. Not even to go

to the head. Lunch time came. Tony, still carrying his cat, joined Abby, Tim and Ziva.

They wandered out of the Yard and across to their favorite cafe. As they strolled along.

Tony happened to glance sideways. He stopped dead and stared into the window of the

Leather Shop. Standing in the window was a satchel. It was light brown with yellow tassels

The colour drained from Tony's face. He recognized it. It was the one from his dream. It was

Vinni's satchel. He touch Tim's arm.

"I'll catch you up. I've just got to buy something."

"We'll wait!" Tim said firmly. "Gibbs told us not to leave you alone." Tony gave a tight smile,

nodded. Then stepped into the exclusive bag store. It cost him twenty five dollars But Tony didn't care.

Even before he was out of the shop. Vinni was safely ensconced in his carry sack. But inside

Tony was slightly nervous. His dream was becoming real. He sensed that soon.

Very soon!

He would have to face his nightmare.


End file.
